


OH GOD NO-

by Pingup333



Series: mcdonald rp [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, F/F, Infidelity, M/M, Nina why are you like this/j, Other, Slow Burn, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingup333/pseuds/Pingup333
Summary: the gang goes to mcdonald, but when a murders occurs, they must balance developing relationships, heartbreak, and tomfuckery.INCOMPLETE. ON HIATUS.please don’t fucking read this it was joke for a group chat this is so awful please-
Relationships: James HIPAA/Delores IRS (formerly), Kristoph Gavin/James HIPAA, Nina/Apollo, Pingu/Delores IRS
Series: mcdonald rp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067129





	OH GOD NO-

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i’m whoring myself out for this.

It’s December 21, and a chilly Monday morning. The gang agreed to meet McDonalds, as usual. Maya flew so they could lead Nina on her scooter. Pingu took their tractor and informed the two that they would be late because they were stopping at Starbucks. Nina asked for a caramel iced latte, like the basic bitch she is. And for Maya, all the cake pops, in every flavor. In turn, Pingu asked for a mcnugget, solely to irritate Tim, a close friend of theirs.

Nina and Maya arrived at McDonald as they entered they heard the souls of the damned, begging for mercy, and saw Apollo, one of two workers, fall off the counter. Timotheeeeeeeeee, two of two workers, greeted them,

“Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Welcome to mcdonald.”

Nina locked eyes with Apollo for a solid 5 seconds. Nina, still looking at Apollo, turns to Maya, “G-d damn! Look at that employee, they’re super hot!” Finally looking at them, “Maya, go pick up Pingu. I have some business to take care of.” “Okay.” Maya says, nonchalantly, and proceeds to l e v i t a t e to get Pingu. Nina walks up to the counter that Apollo is laying on, Apollo looks at her and says, “Um, Hi! Welcome to Wendy’s- I mean Mcdonald!”

"Hey sexy, they say that kissing is the language of love, so would you mind starting a conversation with me?"

Apollo stared at Nina in shock


End file.
